


Амэ

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жена Имаеши трагически погибает при невыясненных обстоятельствах, и, кажется, его жизнь тоже в опасности. Ему приходится нанять Аоминэ Дайки в качестве телохранителя... </p><p>NOTES<br/>- композиция, о которой говорится в тексте: Lester Young - I Guess I'll Have To Change My Plan<br/>- вдохновением служили рассказы Харуки Мураками "В Кусидо приземлился НЛО" и "Тайланд"<br/>- автор упоролся в символизм, метафоры и стилизацию.<br/>- это не детектив!) </p><p>Ни на что не претендую, все, что взял поиграть, уже вернул обратно :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амэ

Жена Имаеши умерла на рассвете, около пяти утра. Тело нашли береговые спасатели, холодные волны размыли песок под белым платьем, вывернули тонкую руку под неестественным углом. Никаких следов вокруг, безлюдное, пустынное место. 

Дождь начался вечером и с тех пор не унимался. Мелкий, косой, очень холодный, усиливался с каждым часом. Черные облака собирались в тучи над горизонтом, и Имаеши присел на корточки, раскрыв над телом зонт. Она никогда не любила дождь. С чего бы начинать любить после смерти.

Серые волны, набегая, черпали песок и глину, заливали ботинки и брюки. С костюмом тоже придется попрощаться. Имаеши вздохнул и поправил очки. Дождь на самом деле усиливался. Ехать на Хоккайдо было плохой идеей с самого начала. 

Ветер растрепал полы плаща, на берег выехала полицейская машина, самая сильная волна толкнула тело, перевернула, открывая разрезанный от уха до уха рот. Имаеши вздохнул и поднялся навстречу полицейским. 

Домой удалось попасть нескоро. Необходимые формальности отняли несколько дней. Деньги Имаеши перестал считать на второй вечер, просто удалил с телефона программу для подсчета бюджета: все равно все изменилось. Закончатся эти - будет новый клиент, будет новое дело, как-то прожить всегда можно. Дни теперь проходили в постоянных телефонных переговорах: с похоронным бюро, с транспортной службой, с полицией, с отцом, с семьей жены. По всему выходило, что кругом виноват - отпустил молодую женщину ночью одну в горах, на исходе осени. Как будто ее кто-то мог удержать.

Она нравилась Имаеши: гордая, свободная, способная постоять за себя. Она подходила ему по статусу, он ей - в постели. Последние полгода иногда думали о ребенке. Отец ждал наследника, и Имаеши был готов. Сейчас, слушая в трубке холодный голос отца, Имаеши курил, смотрел в затянутое серым небо и думал - как хорошо, что она не успела забеременеть. 

Через полторы недели он выписался из отеля и поехал в аэропорт Саппоро Нью-Читозе. Взятый напрокат автомобиль глох через каждые два часа, но оставалась надежда покинуть остров хотя бы этой ночью. В голове рябило от бесконечного созерцания горных хребтов. Со дня на день обещали снег. Радио пришлось выключить: только и разговоров, что о скорой зиме. 

Смерть жены не попала в сводки, как Имаеши и просил. Полиция была уверена: в окрестностях завелся маньяк, помешанный на старых легендах. Какой-нибудь спятивший старик. Но Имаеши гордился своей тонкой, почти животной интуицией: она помогала в работе и направляла в жизни. Так и теперь что-то холодное, вязкое сворачивалось внизу живота, служило сигналом опасности. Имаеши знал: то, что произошло с его семьей - чья-то личная месть. А значит, и личное дело, и незачем трепать его в газетах. 

До аэропорта добраться не удалось: дождь размыл дорогу в нескольких местах, и заночевать пришлось в маленьком лав-отеле по дороге. Вполне приличного вида, в европейском стиле, но с онсеном и широким барным меню, не лучше и не хуже других в этих местах. К полуночи дождь зарядил так, что окна приходилось запирать на задвижки: косые струи грозили испортить мебель, а ветер с океана летел просто штормовой. Не хотелось бы в такую ночь быть на побережье. А она пошла. 

Имаеши ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд, вздрогнул и обернулся, заранее уверенный, что никого не увидит. Так и оказалось. Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Наверное, усталость сказывалась. За все это время он толком не спал, и уж конечно не давал себе время на грусть. Сейчас тоже не время. Вернулся к бару, заказал коктейль и упал в глубокое кресло, обитое фальшивым бархатом. Девушка с волосами, крашеными в белый, играла на пианино какой-то джаз. Имаеши не разбирался в музыке, но жена вечно забивала бардачок машины старыми дисками. Не любила ничего позже восьмидесятых, говорила: что-то потерялось. Сама она любила ретро-стиль, черно-белые фильмы и свою камеру. Фотоаппарат нашли в песке недалеко от тела, проявить пленку было невозможно. Впрочем, Имаеши достаточно насмотрелся на окрестности, чтобы понимать - ничего интересного там не будет. Горные хребты и кустарники. Может быть, собака или овца. Искать надо в другом направлении. 

Коктейль закончился, джазовая композиция тоже. Больше в баре не было ни души. Девушка закрыла крышку, каблуки зацокали по мраморному полу, кресло напротив жалобно скрипнуло.

\- Не возражаете, если присоединюсь? 

Имаеши бросил на нее оценивающий взгляд из-под челки. В конце концов, он застрял здесь на целую ночь. Выходило, что хуже уже не будет, лучше тоже. Она бы только посмеялась.

\- Вы здесь остановились или работаете? 

\- Долгая история. Иногда играю в этом баре, но приработок небольшой. 

\- Вы из Саппоро?

\- Из окрестностей. Мне больше горы по душе. Кстати, меня зовут Амэ. 

Амэ - это значит "дождь". Она выбрала клубничную "Маргариту", и Имаеши не глядя протянул бармену стопку смятых купюр. Банкомат выдал сумму новенькими и хрустящими, но они нашли приют в карманах потрепанных джинсов и давно потеряли товарный вид. Джинсы и толстовка были куплены в маленьком магазинчике недалеко от заправочной станции и оказались приемлемой заменой испорченному костюму. Ботинки пришлось сменить на теннисные туфли, и ноги мерзли. Ветер пробирался в дверные щели и кусал за щиколотки. 

\- Холодно сегодня, да? Так погода испортилась. Иногда бывает, зарядят дожди - и на несколько недель, - проговорила она, обхватывая губами цветную трубочку. 

\- Давайте не будем о погоде, - поморщился Имаеши. - Давайте лучше о музыке. Что вы сейчас играли?

\- Лестер Янг. "Мне кажется, пора изменить планы". Он был одним из ярких представителей кул-джаза, взлетел в середине сороковых. Мастер импровизации. Но его коньком был саксофон. Тогда все словно помешались на саксофонах. Это была эпоха свинга, экспериментов, люди тогда умели выражать эмоции в музыке...

\- А сейчас что - не умеют?

\- Нет, - Амэ покачала головой. - Забыли как. 

\- Я неделю назад потерял жену, - зачем-то сказал Имаеши.

\- Бедный мальчик, - вздохнула Амэ.

\- Вы каждый вечер тут играете? 

\- Пока не закончатся дожди.

Имаеши поежился, потянул за завязки толстовки. Стало ощутимо холоднее, видимо, все-таки шторм. В пустом стакане медленно таяли кубики льда. 

\- Здесь холодно, - сказал Имаеши и поправил очки. Амэ кивнула и первая поднялась из кресла. Бармен проводил их равнодушным взглядом. 

Имаеши закрыл дверь номера - чуть больше десяти татами, хорошая кровать, узкий шкаф и огромная ванная комната - и дважды повернул ключ. Бирка с номером звякнула о ручку и безвольно повисла. Амэ потянулась и повернулась спиной: красное платье застегивалось на длинную молнию, и шелестело, падая на пол. У нее была хорошая фигура, которую несколько портили небольшие складки на боках, но ноги были стройные. В ней чувствовалась сила. Имаеши стянул толстовку с футболкой и прижался грудью к ее спине. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз был с женщиной. Жена не часто подпускала к себе, да и ему не требовалось. Раньше - не требовалось, зато сейчас казалось единственным способом забыться. Мысли бродили как арестанты по тюремному двору: строем, кругами, заплетающимся шагом, и шторм в голове уже порядком надоел. От выпитого слегка шатало. Последняя крупная попойка была курсе на третьем института, потом - только вино или некрепкое сакэ. Жена не любила алкоголь, он не настаивал. Алкоголь был средством общения с клиентами, партнерами, способом угодить или продавить - но не источником удовольствия. Ничего не изменилось. Руки бродили по горячему телу, исследовали, привыкали: Амэ ощущалась как горячий песок в жаркий летний день. Сухая кожа, большая родинка на предплечье, волосы такие жесткие, что можно оцарапаться, груди тяжелые и хорошо ложатся в ладонь, крепко торчат соски. Имаеши опрокинул ее на кровать, нависая сверху, и поцеловал в губы. Вкуса кожи не почувствовал: слишком много помады. Амэ прикрыла глаза, готовая принимать. Имаеши подался к ней. Алкоголь или общая измотанность организма сказалась, но Имаеши потерпел поражение. Пробовал несколько раз, но так и не получилось. 

\- Не расстраивайся, - сказала Амэ, забрала у него сигарету и закурила сама. - С мужчинами такое бывает.

\- Мне рановато, - хмыкнул Имаеши. 

\- Все равно - не расстраивайся. Давай еще выпьем? 

\- Нет. Мне уже хватит, - Имаеши откинул голову и выпустил изо рта дым к потолку. - Где ты живешь? 

\- Сегодня - в одном из номеров. Здесь есть такие, для сотрудников. 

\- Ясно. 

Она докурила, потушила сигарету о край пустого стакана и принялась одеваться. Имаеши следил за ней краем глаза. Очки он не снимал: не хотел терять остатки контроля над ситуацией. Без того все шло не так. Амэ надела платье, застегнула сама почти до верха, и влезла в туфли - лакированные и на высоком каблуке. Совсем не ретро. На окурке отпечатался след ярко-красной помады. 

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе.

\- Тебе стоит выспаться. Говорят, сон лечит все.

\- Возможно.

Когда она ушла, Имаеши закрыл дверь и снова два раз повернул ключ. Удостоверившись, что надежно заперт, пошел в душ и долго смывал с себя чужие руки. Вода в душе шумела тише, чем стихия за окном. Ветер бился в оконную раму так, что щеколда дрожала. В комнате тоже было холодно. Имаеши нашел в шкафу плед, надел джинсы, носки и толстовку и забился под одеяло. Сон пришел, не принеся с собой ни отдыха, ни покоя. 

Наутро Имаеши расплатился за номер и уехал. Дороги были в ужасном состоянии, но до аэропорта добраться удалось без аварий. Можно было выдохнуть: только лишних трат и возни с документами не хватало. Тело уже выслали домой. Надо было успеть к похоронам. Он не был уверен, что хочет снова видеть мертвую жену. Самолет взлетел, несмотря на ливень, и успешно приземлился в Нарите. Имаеши взял такси и через час был дома. Квартира казалась чужой. Всю дорогу от аэропорта его не покидало ощущение пристального взгляда в спину. Повертев в руках телефон, Имаеши пролистал телефонную книгу и остановился на одном единственном номере. 

Обручальное кольцо он так и не снял. 

***

В Токио тоже шел дождь. Имаеши ждал за заранее заказанным столиком, радуясь, что не предпочел выбрать местом встречи какой-нибудь парк. В городе стихия бушевала не так, как в горах, но приятного было мало. Зонт и плащ не спасали от брызг, машины летели с бешеной скоростью. От нечего делать раздумывал - не сменить ли окончательно стиль. Джинсы-то отстираются, а вот брюки не каждая химчистка возьмет. Взъерошил сырые после улицы волосы и покосился на часы. Минутная стрелка замерла на одиннадцати, секундная летела вперед. На столе стоял чайник с горячим чаем и две простые белые чашки. Ровно в три дверь открылась. 

Аоминэ ничуть не изменился за те десять лет, что они не виделись. Подтянутый, жилистый, разве что лицо стало жестче и в плечах раздался. Он был без формы, в простой черной куртке и джинсах, мокрые волосы облепили лоб. 

\- Хреново выглядишь, кэп! - сообщил он вместо приветствия, пожимая руку. - Все так плохо?

\- Могу я попросить тебя говорить потише? - Имаеши подвинул в его сторону меню. - В общем, да, Аоминэ-кун, ситуацию ты понимаешь правильно. Поэтому я и вызвал тебя. Мне нужна помощь.

\- В чем именно? - взгляд у Аоминэ был холодным и цепким. Похожее Имаеши уже наблюдал - в школе, когда Аоминэ входил в Зону, для него переставало существовать все, кроме баскетбола. Похоже, за годы службы в полиции он вырастил такую Зону вокруг себя и находился в ней постоянно. - Расскажи мне все.

\- Все - не стоит, - Имаеши улыбнулся и подпер руками подбородок. - Начнем с того, что я теперь вдовец. Полторы недели назад уехал с женой смотреть живописные пейзажи на Хоккайдо, вернулись порознь: она в мешке, я своим ходом. Местные копы уверены, что промышляет местный маньяк, я считаю иначе. И у меня есть основания полагать, что моя жизнь находится в опасности.

\- Насолил кому-то?

\- Я допускаю такую возможность. С адвокатами такое случается. 

\- От меня что требуется? 

\- Я хочу тебя нанять. Как своего личного телохранителя. Возможно, я перестраховываюсь: нервы, все дела, похороны еще... - Имаеши приподнял очки и потер переносицу. - Но я хочу понаблюдать, поднять старые дела и быть уверенным, что ничего не упускаю. 

\- Я коп, а не телохранитель. Почему не наймешь кого-нибудь из частной лавочки? - Аоминэ нахмурился и откинулся на стуле. 

Имаеши вздохнул и начал разливать по чашкам чай. 

\- Сенча, - прокомментировал он. - Пей, Аоминэ-кун, сегодня такая слякоть... Видишь ли... Я тебе доверяю. А кому-то еще, незнакомому и непроверенному, будь у него трижды хорошие рекомендации, я сейчас доверять не могу и не хочу. Понимаешь?

\- Что ж тут непонятного... Толкаешь ты меня на должностное преступление, кэп... 

\- Кстати, а почему кэп? - заинтересовался вдруг Имаеши и сдул челку с носа. - Уже сколько лет как нет команды...

\- А кэп есть! Запомни - капитаны бывшими не бывают! - Аоминэ постучал пальцем по скатерти.

\- Скажи это Вакамацу.

\- С Вакамацу пусть Сакурай разговаривает, - отмахнулся Аоминэ, - даже знать ничего не хочу, надоели. У меня капитан один, и это ты. И только поэтому я тебе помогу. Но у меня не будет никаких полномочий. Просто... дружеская услуга. Радуйся, что я не весь отпуск отгулял.

\- Я заплачу, - предупредил Имаеши. - Каждый день - небольшая фиксированная сумма, вроде командировочных и триста тысяч йен по окончанию дела, чем бы оно не кончилось.

Аомине пошевелил губами, что-то про себя прикидывая, вздохнул и кивнул решительно.

\- По рукам. Заеду в участок, возьму отпуск, шеф меня давно выгнать пытается. Порадую старика, пончиков на отдел куплю - и вперед. 

\- Тогда приезжай потом ко мне, - Имаеши набросал на салфетке адрес. Краем глаза поймал насмешливый взгляд Аоминэ - тот явно оценивал паркер. 

\- Подбросить сейчас? 

\- Да нет, я на машине, - покачал головой Имаеши. - Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, Аоминэ-кун, и... спасибо.

\- Потом поблагодаришь, кэп, - Аоминэ положил руку на плечо Имаеши и сильно сжал. - Выше нос. 

Аоминэ приехал далеко за полночь, шумно ввалился в коридор, сбросил обувь, сориентировался в направлении кухни и оттащил туда пакет с едой. По-хозяйски закатал рукава джинсовой рубашки, поставил чайник, заглянул в холодильник и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Как знал, что у тебя нет ни хрена пожрать, - из пакета на стол легли два бенто большого размера и пакет с гамбургерами. - Святым духом питаешься? Надо было пиццу брать, ну это я ступил. 

\- Аоминэ-кун... - начал было Имаеши, и осекся. Вдруг захотелось есть. Не то, чтобы он сознательно морил себя голодом, но было не до еды. Ел то, что попадалось под руку, тогда, когда мог. А вот сейчас - накатило. Набросился на гамбургеры так, словно ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел. Аоминэ молча стоял у окна, сложив руки на груди и ждал, пока Имаеши утолит первый голод. Потом разлил по чашкам чай и поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте.

\- О делах потом. Ты с ног валишься. Сначала выспишься, потом поговорим.

\- Не высплюсь, - покачал головой Имаеши, - но ты прав, толку от меня сейчас мало. Завтра похороны, надо быть на месте к восьми. Для всех ты просто мой друг. На вопросы не отвечай, на провокации не поддавайся. Твое дело - наблюдать.

\- Учи ученого, - вздернул нос Аоминэ. - Я, между прочим, лучший коп отдела.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Имаеши лукаво посмотрел из-под челки. - Навык бесформенной стрельбы освоен?

Аоминэ только плечами пожал, но улыбался довольно. Радовался, видно, что хоть немного расшевелил... Имаеши зашелестел оберткой очередного гамбургера и подумал: он прав. Капитаны бывшими не бывают. Асы - тоже. 

\- Я пойду спать, Аоминэ-кун. Разбуди меня в семь утра, если не проснусь сам. 

Аоминэ кивнул и наконец-то начал распаковывать свой бенто. 

Спал Имаеши плохо, подскочил в шесть, успел до завтрака зарыться в бумаги, сварил кофе и разбудил Аоминэ.

\- Смотри, Аоминэ-кун, это подшивка дел за последний год, которые вызвали у меня определенные... трудности. Может быть ответ надо искать там? Взгляни свежим взглядом. 

Аоминэ пробежался по листам и убрал в карман куртки.

\- В машине посмотрю. Это нормально, что я на похороны так? Она черная.

Имаеши завязывал узел на черном галстуке, стоя перед большим зеркалом.

\- Просто расслабься, Аоминэ-кун. Она была фотохудожником, придут люди из ее круга общения, они... не всегда утруждают себя правилами приличия. А если возникнут проблемы, у тебя есть я... Поехали.

\- Имаеши...

\- Что?

\- Как ее звали?

\- Ее звали... - Имаеши осекся, подумал немного и улыбнулся широко, - уже не важно, Аоминэ-кун. Ее больше нет. 

Похороны Имаеши помнил плохо. Интуиция проснулась вновь, заворочалась в животе тяжелым комом, спина одеревенела, приходилось постоянно оценивать окружающую опасность. Вести машину было тяжело. Аоминэ оценил ситуацию и на заправке выгнал его с водительского места.

\- Лучше доспи, - буркнул он и включил навигатор.

Они едва успели к началу трагической церемонии. Имаеши прошел к гробу, чувствуя кожей тяжелые взгляды родителей жены. Они никогда его не любили; но он был хорошей партией. Этот брак поправил их материальное положение, пошатнувшееся после землетрясения девяносто пятого года. Им пришлось оставить Кобэ и перебраться в Токио, и многие годы они сводили концы с концами, но были специалистами своего дела и много работали с семьей Имаеши. Союз был выгоден обеим сторонам. Вопрос о браке возник и решился вроде бы сам собой, и никто не возражал. Но Имаеши точно знал, кого они считают виновным в ее смерти. Их сложно было осудить.

Отец встретил его привычно холодным взглядом. Только слегка поднялась бровь при виде Аоминэ. Аоминэ вежливо поклонился и встал за спиной Имаеши. В крематории было душно, жарко так, что гости парились в плотных траурных костюмах. Аоминэ лениво оглядывал собравшихся; как и предсказывал Имаеши, были здесь и вольно одетые, словно случайные люди. Они держались отдельной группой и с уважением смотрели на гроб. Тоже какие-то художники. 

Крышка была закрыта. Ее так и не показали собравшимся, хотя мать настаивала - но Имаеши решительно пресек попытки. Достаточно было того, что видел он. Дождь усилился, и теперь выстукивал на мраморных ступеньках крематория джазовые синкопы. Имаеши встал под козырек и закурил. Из большой трубы вырывался черный дым. Аоминэ неслышно подошел и встал рядом.

\- Все вроде чисто, - проговорил он.

\- У меня ощущение, что за мной следят, - хмыкнул Имаеши. - Даже сейчас. Как думаешь, это паранойя?

\- Это здравый смысл, - Аоминэ отвлекся на оповещение в телефоне. - О, оперативно!

\- Что такое?

\- Я запросил материалы по этому делу у полиции Саппоро. Пришлось превысить полномочия, но я с тобой и без того влип. Будет что изучить вечером...

Имаеши удивленно посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и потащил из пачки вторую сигарету.

\- Не много куришь?

\- В самый раз. 

Из помещения стали выходить люди. Все как один замирали на пороге, открывали длинные черные зонты и спешили к машинам. Дальнейшее Имаеши не касалось. Он еще вчера сказал об этом отцу. Он потерял жену: оставьте вдовца в покое. Ее родители вышли последними, держа в руках урну с прахом. Мать посмотрела гневно. Имаеши глубоко затянулся и вежливо поклонился. 

Отец не сказал ни слова. Скупой на разговоры, он сделал все, чтобы сына не коснулась официальная часть, хотя и не одобрял его решения. Имаеши проследил взглядом за его машиной, пока та не скрылась за поворотом.

\- Поехали, Аоминэ-кун. Подкинь меня в офис и можешь быть свободен до пяти. Офис хорошо охраняется, я буду в порядке. Если что, телефон я нашу при себе. Я оставлю для тебя пропуск на входе. 

\- Я пока пораскину мозгами. Вдруг придумаю что... 

Аоминэ распахнул перед ним пассажирскую дверь, и Имаеши рухнул на сиденье. Очки тут же запотели, он принялся протирать их галстуком, ничего не выходило; раздражало. Имаеши открыл бардачок в поисках какого-нибудь платка, нашел темные очки, презервативы и вскрытую пачку печенья, взял одно и отправил в рот. Аоминэ одобрительно хмыкнул.

\- Пристегнись. 

\- Двум смертям не бывать, Аоминэ-кун... - вкрадчиво проговорил Имаеши, но ремень застегнул. 

Аоминэ заявился точно в шесть, с бумажным стаканчиком кофе и треугольным сэндвичем с овощами. 

\- Наверняка не ел, - прокомментировал он, оглядывая офис. Прошелся по кабинету, заглянул за шкафы, отодвинул картину в тяжелой раме. Кажется, искал жучков. 

\- Я уже смотрел, - пожал плечами Имаеши, - тут чисто. Я уже думаю, что сошел с ума. С этим дождем... Я бы не удивился. Там все еще льет?

\- Как из ведра. Ты закончил?

\- Закончил. Ничего не нашел. Голова болит...

\- Так, знаешь что? Поехали-ка мы домой, - вздохнул Аоминэ. - Тебе много вещей надо?

\- В смысле?

\- Вообще по жизни. К тебе в квартиру мотаться надо или все можно купить? 

Имаеши недоумевающе склонил голову к плечу.

\- Был я у тебя дома, - Аоминэ скривился. - Как в музее... Хрен с два там отдохнешь. Ну, и тебе вообще полезно сменить обстановку, нам в Академии рассказывали, что это наипервейшее средство... Ну, от всего. Так что поживешь у меня некоторое время. 

\- А ты нахал...

\- Какой есть. Предполагается, что ты мне доверяешь. 

\- Доверять-то доверяю... - Имаеши тяжело посмотрел поверх очков. - Но в квартиру надо. Забрать документы, деньги и одежду. Никто меня с работы не отпустит. Я и так потерял на Хоккайдо почти неделю, и это не было отпуском моей мечты.

\- Считай, что квиты. Через годик скинемся и поедем на Багамы.

\- Почему на Багамы?

\- Ну на Мальдивы, один хрен, - фыркнул Аоминэ, - Главное, чтобы в отпуск и туда, где солнце жарит. Дождь задолбал. 

\- Кому ты рассказываешь...

Обернулись быстро: оказалось, почти нечего брать. Содержимое сейфа, костюм, пара рубашек и толстовка с Хоккайдо поместились в старую сумку Академии Тоо. Имаеши прошелся по квартире, раздумывая, что у него есть такого, что надо обязательно взять. Вспомнил про зонт и второй шарф. Вот и все.

\- Вези, Аоминэ-кун, - Имаеши вышел из квартиры, захлопнул дверь и дважды повернул в замке ключ. Попробовал дверь, убедился, что запер крепко и нажал кнопку вызова лифта. Вниз ехали молча, в дороге тоже молчали. Играли Red Hot Chili Peppers - единственный диск, который обнаружился в машине Аоминэ. Имаеши не вслушивался в слова, но ритм ему нравился. 

\- Моя машина на стоянке. Надо ее забрать?

\- Не стоит. Считай меня своим шофером на полставки. К тому же моя машина не такая приметная, как твоя.

\- А как же полицейская мигалка?

\- Вообще не полагается, но... - Аоминэ подмигнул и кивнул на багажник. - На крайний случай она у меня есть. Могу поставить на крышу и прокатить с ветерком, если что-то стрясется. А так - я же не на работе. Не положено.

\- И хорошо, - зевнул Имаеши, - а то они мне уже надоели....

Усталость накатывала волнами, как прилив на берег. В машине ужасно хотелось спать, а в квартире верх взяло любопытство. Имаеши даже близко не представлял, как и где живет Аоминэ. Двухкомнатная квартира в районе Сумида, в двух шагах от музея Эдо-Токио, мало походила на жилище холостяка-полицейского. Правда, Имаеши раньше не задумывался, как живут холостяки, полицейские и вообще другие люди. В бытовом отношении он был человек пропащий; раньше спасала жена, готовила и как-то поддерживала порядок. Аоминэ, кажется, справлялся сам.

Обстановка - европейская, никаких традиционных украшений. В одной комнате диван, на котором разбросано огромное количество разнообразных пледов и подушек, низкий стол, плазма во всю стену и большой теплый ковер. Имаеши с наслаждением прошелся по нему босыми ногами. Дверь в соседнюю комнату была приоткрыта; одна кровать, но необъятных размеров. 

Пока Аоминэ копался на кухне, соображая быстрый ужин, Имаеши пошел в ванную. Мысли требовалось привести в порядок, а лучше холодного душа он не знал рецепта. Аоминэ точным броском кинул полотенце. В ванной было несколько полок с банными принадлежностями, на всех были наклеены яркие стикеры: "Дайки", "Кисэ", "Сацуки", "Рё", "Тэцу", "Бакагами". Имаеши округлил глаза и выглянул за дверь.

\- Аоминэ-кун, прости за нескромный вопрос... А с кем ты живешь?

Аоминэ помедлил, пожал плечами и ответил, не отрываясь от нарезки мяса:

\- По ситуации. Сейчас - один. 

\- А эти полки в ванной? 

\- Полки - для тех, кто иногда живет у меня, - улыбнулся Аоминэ. - Если сомневаешься, что брать, бери мой шампунь, он простой и мужской, а не как у некоторых... 

\- Многовато у тебя некоторых... - фыркнул Имаеши. - Собрал гарем?

\- Да в самый раз. И не гарем никакой, просто друзья. Ну, с Рё мы разве что встречались, но и то - лет шесть назад. Просто всех раскидало по миру, вот и останавливаются у меня, когда приезжают, чтоб не мучиться с поисками жилья... а Сацуки и Рё просто в гости заходят. Ну, и я тут сам не очень часто - работа. Так и живем. Иногда очень шумно, но обычно тихо. Можно свить гнездо и спать, никто не будет беспокоить.

\- Интересно ты живешь, Аоминэ-кун, - тонко улыбнулся Имаеши и скрылся в ванной. С шампунем решил не рисковать и взял тот, с полки с надписью "Дайки", а вот гель стащил у Кисэ - с него не убудет, а клубничный запах всегда успокаивал.

Как и горячий ужин, холодное пиво и неспешный разговор ни о чем. Напряжение, которое не давало свободно дышать вот уже две недели, вдруг испарилось, ушло, оставив легкость и приятную слабость в ногах. Имаеши сомлел.

\- Ты спасаешь мне жизнь, Аоминэ-кун... 

\- Мне за это платят, - хмыкнул Аоминэ и сделал большой глоток. Пиво из морозилки, по запотевшей банке тянутся влажные дорожки, ярко горит отпечаток большого пальца. Имаеши взял свою банку и потянул за кольцо. Пиво открылось с тихим шипением.

\- Очень давно пива не пил, - признался Имаеши, облизывая губы. - Иногда надо.

\- Это точно. Какие планы на завтра?

\- Офис и поиски. И последи, нет ли хвоста? Я себе уже не доверяю. Чувство плохое, а почему именно - неясно.

\- Бывает. Успокоишься немного и поймешь. Я ж тебя знаю. Ты стремный парень-телепат в жутких очках. 

\- Вот спасибо, приласкал так приласкал.

\- Расслабься, кэп. Все обойдется.

\- Да уж... - Имаеши снял очки, повертел в руках и отложил на стол. Близоруко сощурился: все поплыло. Мир укачивало, и Имаеши отдался ему, откинул голову на стену, прикрыл глаза. - Аоминэ-кун. Я хочу спать. 

Без очков мир вокруг неизбежно размывало. Сквозь полузакрытые веки Имаеши видел пятнами: вот то черное - сковородки на стене, белое - холодильник, большое и темное - Аоминэ. Смотрит своими яркими синими глазами, как будто видит в первый раз, а на лице застыло странное выражение: словно удивлялся чему-то, не зная, радоваться или смущаться. 

Имаеши решил, что ответ получит потом. 

 

***

Имаеши открыл глаза и увидел незнакомый потолок. Судя по всему - он выспался. Не было ни намека на похмелье, хорошее настроение не портил даже ставший привычным шум дождя. Имаеши выпутался из вороха пледов и одеял и осознал, что не помнит, как ушел спать. Начал отрубаться он на кухне... А проснулся в гостиной, в старой футболке с эмблемой Тоо, явно принадлежавшей Аоминэ. Со стороны кухни несся соблазнительный запах свежемолотого кофе. 

\- Доброе утро, Аоминэ-кун... - Имаеши прошлепал босыми ногами по кафелю и сел на диван. 

\- И тебе того же, - Аоминэ поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей и кружку кофе. - Молоко, сахар?

\- Без ничего, - Имаеши схватил со стола очки и водрузил на нос. - Теперь я вижу, ура! Что произошло вечером? Надеюсь, я не сильно буянил?

\- Ты просто уснул, - пожал плечами Аоминэ и сел напротив. Его порция была раза в три больше. - Кстати, ты тяжелый, знаешь? А по виду и не скажешь.

\- Кость у меня широкая, - Имаеши дотянулся ногой до виднеющегося из-под дивана баскетбольного мяча и покатал его по кафелю. - Играешь?

\- Некогда. Только с Кагами или Кисэ, когда приезжают, но это редко. Времени не остается, если честно. 

\- Я последний раз брал мяч в институте... - протянул Имаеши задумчиво. - Сыграем как-нибудь? Тряхнем стариной?

\- Сыграем, - улыбнулся Аоминэ. - Как нибудь. Ешь давай... Ты и так всюду опоздал, но сегодня у нас есть дела. 

Имаеши подумал и согласился. 

Дело было только одно, и с мертвой точки сдвинуться не получалось. По всему выходило, что у Имаеши на фоне смерти жены разыгралось воображение. Он вспоминал все прошлые дела, клиентов, оппонентов, истцов, прокуроров и судей, к которым так или иначе имел отношение, но все упиралось в тупик. Он знал, что не самый приятный человек в общении, но его профессиональные качества никогда не ставились под сомнения. Хотя сейчас он готов был усомниться в чем угодно, начиная с собственного рассудка. Ощущение слежки, постоянного наблюдения не прекращалось - лишь усиливалось, стоило выйти из дома или офиса. Аоминэ бдительно проверял все, что могло показаться подозрительным, лично вскрывал посылки и письма, и сопровождал на обед. Но ничего не обнаруживалось. Все было в порядке, и от этого предчувствие беды нарастало, ощущалось физически, тянущей болью внизу живота. 

Следующие два дня не изменили ничего. Дожди не прекращались, Имаеши начал забывать к выглядит город из окна офиса в обычные дни. По радио передавали возможную угрозу наводнения. Токио бурлил и находился на грани паники. Аоминэ водил машину уверенно, аккуратно, и все равно пару раз лишь чудом избежал аварий.

\- Может, это оно и есть, а? - простонал Имаеши, уронив голову на руки. - Я погибну в наводнении, а в Саппоро на самом деле блуждает маньяк? Я все выдумал, трачу твое и свое время, а надо как-то... жить дальше, и все?

\- А что ты подразумеваешь под "жить дальше"? - с набитым ртом поинтересовался Аоминэ. - Просто работать и все? Да даже если маньяк - кстати, других жертв не было обнаружено - ты оставишь все как есть?

\- Я устал, Аоминэ-кун, - пробормотал Имаеши. - Я чертовски устал. Давай закончим с этим. Через два дня все равно тебя отпускать. Давай сейчас. Мне надо сосредоточиться на текущих делах. Из-за всего этого я упустил нескольких клиентов, неприятно... Не хочется продолжать в том же духе. Я сегодня заберу вещи.

\- А давай нет?

\- Что?...

\- Ты правда хочешь вернуться в свою квартиру? - Аоминэ навис над ним, опираясь на стол. - Я тебе что говорил, про смену обстановки? Живи у меня. 

Имаеши открыл один глаз и внимательно посмотрел.

\- Зачем?

\- Вместе веселее, блин, - зло процедил Аоминэ и сел обратно. - Все равно один сейчас живу. Присмотрю за тобой хоть. А то опять есть не будешь...

\- Не буду, факт. 

\- Мне ты не помешаешь. Отдам ключи, будешь сам приезжать, пойдет? А если что-то случится, я тебя подстрахую всегда. 

\- Договорились... - пробормотал Имаеши и улыбнулся себе под нос. Возвращаться в квартиру не было никакого желания. Тот дом он никогда ему по настоящему не принадлежал: выбирал отец, обставляла жена. Теплые пледы Аоминэ намного больше соответствовали представлениям об уюте и прочих вещах, необходимость которых теперь ощущается особенно остро.

Имаеши обжился быстро: научился пользоваться кофе-машиной, получил пропуск на стоянку, повесил новый брелок на ключи. Из магазина под домом принес любимый соус и пачку простого в приготовлении риса, из отдела бытовой химии - шампунь и собственный клубничный гель. Лишней полки в ванной не было, поэтому стикер "Шоичи" появился рядом с именем Дайки. Сам нарвался. 

Новое дело оказалось неожиданно интересным, настолько, что времени отвлекаться на переживания просто не оставалось. Клиент - седеющий бизнесмен средних лет по имени Ямато - пытался проявлять тактичность; видно, нашептали уже, что горе у человека - но Имаеши только отмахнулся. Хорошенько поработать головой, вот что ему сейчас надо. Имаеши любил свою работу. Все чаще казалось, что только на это - да на баскетбол - ему и было отмерено любви. Работы было много, баскетбол исчез из жизни вместе с Касамацу и развалившейся на последнем курсе университетской командой, а люди в целом никогда не привлекали Имаеши в достаточной степени. В отличие от по-настоящему сложных ребусов. 

Дело шло споро, первое слушание показало, что оппонент - дурак, каких мало. Имаеши улыбался, и заверял Ямато в скором успешном окончании дела, празднуя первую удачу в ресторанчике на первом этаже очередного бизнес-центра. 

О наводнении объявили по радио, по всем телеканалам пошло срочное сообщение, и одновременно включились громкоговорители.

\- Наводнение - это очень страшно, - заволновался Ямато. - Что делать?

\- Соблюдать спокойствие и слушать инструкции, - Имаеши поправил очки, встал и взял с вешалки плащ. - Скорее всего, вы сможете переждать здесь. В крайнем случае вас попросят подняться на верхние этажи. Но, думаю, причин для тревоги нет. Еще с утра все было спокойно.

\- Землетрясения, цунами, извержения вулкана - они все приходят внезапно! И уносят тысячи жизней! 

\- Успокойтесь, Ямато-сан, прошу вас - жестко сказал Имаеши. - Две недели идут ливневые дожди. Город готов к такому исходу. Скорее всего просто просто немного вышла из берегов Сумида. Видите, люди собираются у внутренних дверей? Идите туда, пожалуйста. 

\- А вы? 

\- Мне надо позвонить, - Имаеши коротко поклонился и вышел за дверь, игнорируя призыв администратора оставаться в помещении. Горло сдавило; никогда не был склонен к панике, но последние недели его доконали. Попытался оценить ситуацию: стена дождя мешала, очки начало заливать. Под ногами было мокро, потоки грязной воды лились по улице сверху вниз.

\- Городок-то наш притопило, - невесело усмехнулся Имаеши и достал из кармана телефон.

На экране мигало сообщение. "Ты где? А." Имаеши скинул короткий ответ, и Аоминэ перезвонил через несколько секунд.

\- Лезь на крышу, - скомандовал он. - Пока ни хрена непонятно, что происходит. Темно, половине города электричество отрубило. Я за тобой приеду, как только станет возможно. Пересиди. Тут не то чтобы катастрофа, но... 

Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Имаеши снова почувствовал - яснее, чем раньше - чей-то пристальный взгляд.

\- Аоминэ, - враз охрипшим голосом попросил он. - Приезжай как можно скорее. Как доехать, понял?

\- Я знаю этот бизнес-центр. Оставить панику, кэп, никакое наводнение нам не страшно. Я ж с тобой.

\- Это точно... - Имаеши отключил звонок и выдохнул. Кажется, пора попроситься на прием к психотерапевту. Спросить у Ханамии, нет ли знакомых каких, что ли? Нервы обнажились до предела, в каждой тени виделся враг. Все обманчиво. Дождь превращал бытовую жизнь в пейзаж, нарисованный пьяным импрессионистом. Имаеши не любил европейское искусство, чистые линии укиё-э ему нравились намного больше...

Черная тень - живая, объемная - на самом деле отделилась от стены, бросилась вперед. Имаеши заметил краем глаза, успел уловить движение - не рассмотреть, собака или человек. Тело среагировало само - увернулось и отпрыгнуло раньше, чем Имаеши осознал происходящее. Видно, и в самом деле с ним что-то не так, какой-то кризис личности, или он просто отупел от бесконечного дождя. Сердце билось где-то в горле, дышал тяжело и с хрипами, воздух оказался неожиданно холодным, и грозил обернуться простудой. Впрочем, напомнил себе Имаеши, чудом не соскользнув в лужу, простудой болеют живые. 

Тень выросла перед ним вновь, и теперь стало ясно - человек. Тусклый свет едва живого фонаря выхватил черную одежду и яростно блестящие белки глаз. Имаеши встретил взгляд и впервые в жизни испугался по-настоящему. Человек, стоящий перед ним, собирался его убить. Имаеши пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад; тело помнило лучше разума - лучшие обманные финты получаются, когда соперник уверен, что ты в ловушке. Тень качнулась вперед, загоняя в угол. Имаеши выровнял дыхание, вскинул руку перед носом убийцы, резким щелчком сбив внимание - на долю секунды, но этого хватило на проход. Стоило поблагодарить Касамацу: ему в свое время не давал жить исчезающий дрибблинг Куроко, и он заставлял Имаеши тренировать прием до тех пор, пока не стало получаться. Вот и пригодилось. Кто бы знал... 

Имаеши бежал быстро, насколько позволяла обувь и погода. Пожарная лестница - он помнил - за углом, на уровне второго этажа, можно выиграть несколько минут. Придется вспомнить, как учился забивать данки когда-то. Прыжка должно хватить. Потому что если не хватит, он потеряет время, которого уже нет. Прыгнул - с разбега, полагаясь больше на чутье, чем на зрение. Стекла очков залил дождь. Пожарная лестница тускло блестела, отражая свет из окон. Имаеши вцепился в металлическое основание, до хруста сжал пальцы, дотянулся второй рукой и рывком бросил себя вверх. Прав Аоминэ, стал тяжелым. В школе был первым по подтягиваниям, а теперь... Прижался лбом к мокрым прутьям, отдышался, присмотрелся; тени не было видно, но надо было спешить. Даже в таком бедном освещении спрятаться не удастся, человека на пожарной лестнице хорошо видно. Можно было сбежать по улице вниз, но Имаеши даже близко не представлял, сколько там воды. К тому же Аоминэ приедет сюда, если только сможет добраться. Вдали надрывно стонала сирена скорой помощи. 

Имаеши карабкался наверх, пальцы соскальзывали с прутьев лестницы, начинали потихоньку неметь. Бизнес-центр был не самым высоким зданием в окрестностях, но для мокрого кросса хватало. На середине пути он начал задыхаться. Посмотрел вниз - преследования не было. Может быть, нападавший, кем бы он ни был, отказался от идеи покончить с ним сейчас? Размышлять было некогда, болтаться на середине лестницы было со всех сторон неразумно. Чуть сбавив темп, он полез дальше. Перчатки остались на столе в ресторане, забыл, уходя, и теперь страшно сожалел. Пальцы, в которых давно не было ничего тяжелее ручки, отчаянно ныли. Тем не менее, шаг за шагом, Имаеши преодолел путь, едва не сорвавшись на последней ступеньке. Вцепившись намертво в лестницу, перевел дух, и только потом подумал: а если убийца хитрее и поднялся на лифте? Пожарная лестница может вести только в одном направлении, и народу сейчас так много, еще одного человека просто не заметят, особенно если у него где-то припрятано сухое чистое пальто. 

Имаеши осторожно поднял голову, осмотрел крышу. Было пусто, только лужи блестели в холодной свете ламп. Зачем освещали крышу, Имаеши не знал, может, для самолетов, но сейчас это играло ему на руку. Перелез через ограждение, опустился на одно колено, отдышался. Было тихо, только дождь стучал о бетон, но звук был настолько привычным, что уже не воспринимался сознанием. Телефон запищал вновь. "Еду. Жди. А." Имаеши спрятал телефон и приготовился ждать. Видимо, нападавший все-таки отступил. Вот ведь как, не обмануло предчувствие. Придется просить Аоминэ снова, возможно, о более прицельной защите. Попытавшись вызывать в памяти лицо убийцы, Имаеши понял, что не помнит. Белый белок и зрачок во всю радужку - помнит, и кожа вроде бы светлое, а остальное затянуто в черное, наподобие маски ниндзя. Пол неясен. Находка для следствия, да и только. 

Погрузившись в размышления, Имаеши едва не пропустил удар в спину. Спасли реакции - а мог бы предоставить Аоминэ увлекательную возможность собрать паззл из капитана. Прямо на мокром асфальте, красота... Фигура в черном двигалась быстро, очень быстро. Имаеши не хотел вступать в драку, предпочел бы бегать, дожидаясь Аоминэ - вдруг повезет, и с ним будет патруль? - но противник счел иначе. Первый удар был нацелен на очки, и Имаеши непроизвольно вскинул руки к лицу, понимая, что разбитые очки поставят крест на всех попытках защищаться. Второй пришелся в пах. Имаеши согнулся от боли, взвыв. 

\- Он тебе все равно ни к чему, - прозвучал смутно знакомый голос над ухом, а потом руку скрутило острой болью. Думать стало некогда. Имаеши осторожно попытался высвободиться от болевого захвата. Дергаться было опасно. Он поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо нападавшему, маска сбилась, открывая нос и линию верхней губы, и Имаеши вспомнил, где видел ее раньше.

\- Амэ, - проговорил он пораженно. Она усмехнулась, с силой толкнула его на пол, заставляя сесть. Имаеши уперся коленом в бетон, оставляя шанс на прыжок. Происходящее окончательно потеряло смысл. Амэ, девушка из лав-отеля в Саппоро, любящая джаз и красную помаду... Вывихнутая рука возвращала в реальность. Кажется, локоть вышел из сустава. Но у человека две руки: судорожно сжал пальцы левой в руках и ударил, целясь в шею. Промахнулся, конечно - драться никогда не умел - но хватка разжалась, и удалось отползти подальше. 

Имаеши видел по безумным глазам, что она не готова к переговорам, но не терял надежды потянуть время. Аоминэ скоро приедет, а в нем Имаеши не сомневался. Если что-то и оставалось незыблемым в стремительно теряющем рассудок мире, то это его ас. 

\- Почему, Амэ? - едва шевеля губами, спросил он. - Что я тебе сделал? Мы никогда не встречались. Тебя так оскорбила моя осечка в Саппоро?

Она насмешливо смотрела сверху вниз. Маска сбилась окончательно, и было видно, что губы у нее ярко накрашены. 

\- Ну что ты? В Саппоро было... забавно. Хотелось поиграть с тобой. Посмотреть на тебя поближе. Кошки-мышки, понимаешь?

Имаеши мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Нет. Не понимаю. Я никогда не видел тебя до того дня. Мы не могли быть знакомы, у меня идеальная память на лица. 

\- А мы и не знакомы, дружок, - Амэ подошла ближе, прицелилась и ударила носком ботинка в левую ключицу. Имаеши задохнулся. Амэ схватила его за волосы и вздернула вверх, оказавшись лицом к лицу. - Не ломай голову, достаточно того, что я тебя знаю. И знаю, что ты сделал. Со мной, с моей семьей, со всей моей жизнью. Ненавижу таких тварей, как ты. Только и думаете, как захапать побольше денег. А то, что ломаете чьи-то чужие жизни, так это не ваша забота.

\- Я частенько это слышу, - криво ухмыльнулся Имаеши. - Все стремятся защищать убийц и преступников. Каких только не было оправданий! И справедливости они искали, и просто заигрались, и жертва сама виновата, да?.. Ты тоже ищешь справедливости, или что? 

\- Какой умный мальчик! - неискренне обрадовалась Амэ, - Только ты не о справедливости думал, когда отправлял за решетку моего мужа! Мой ребенок родился мертвым из-за тебя, мой отец слег с инсультом и больше не встал - из-за тебя. Ты сделал с моей семьей такое, что не прощают!...

\- А ведь я даже не прокурор, - протянул Имаеши, продолжая удерживаться на лице самую мерзкую из своего арсенала улыбок. - И не судья. И я не на стороне обвинения. Я адвокат. Я защищаю тех, кто приходит ко мне за помощью. Играю на той стороне, которая меня наняла. Почти как самурай. У нас, адвокатов, даже свой кодекс бусидо есть...

\- Что ты мелешь?! - Амэ дернула за волосы так, что на глазах выступили слезы. 

\- Я всего лишь проясняю ситуацию. Я лично никого за решетку не отправляю. У ответчика должен был быть адвокат. Если он был дешевле, или у него было меньше опыта, или менее квалифицирован... Что ж, это тоже никак не касается меня. Так почему именно я, Амэ? 

\- Потому что я была в суде, тварь! Я видела своими глазами тот процесс. Я видела, как ты подминал под себя всех! И улыбался, постоянно улыбался... Сгноил моего мужа, ребенка, отца, мать, меня отправил на панель, а сам - улыбался! Ненавижу твою улыбку. Она мне снилась в кошмарных снах. Там, в Саппоро, я была уверена что ты дал деру. Я думала, что, прикончив твою жену, успокоюсь! Но нет... Там, в баре, ты не улыбался, и я решила раскусить тебя, вскрыть, как орех - что внутри? А внутри пустота. Ты даже не мужчина! И знаешь что - любишь улыбаться? Теперь будешь улыбаться всегда! 

Имаеши слушал внимательно, не сводя глаз, и все равно упустил момент, когда в руке появился нож. Острое лезвие блестело даже в тусклом освещении. Амэ потянула за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Имаеши глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился. Тянуло гарью, затхлой водой, сирены - полицейские, пожарные, скорая помощь - сливались в один протяжный звук. Лезвие вошло в кожу почти неощутимо, боль пришла позже, от щеки к губам, Имаеши выгнулся дугой, во рту стало солоно от крови. 

Два выстрела - один за другим - попали в цель. Хватка на затылке разжалась, нож упал на пол, пачкая кровью белые плиты. Амэ рухнула навзничь, некрасиво раскинув руки. Имаеши вскинул голову и с некоторым трудом сфокусировал взгляд.

Аоминэ быстро шел от пожарной лестницу, мокрый насквозь. Форма прилипла к телу, тускло блестел значок. Скулы свело плохо сдерживаемой яростью.

\- Она... мертва? - хрипло выходнул Имаеши.

\- Там разберемся, - бросил Аоминэ и резко потянул Имаеши за отвороты плаща, поднимая на ноги.

\- Аоминэ-кун...

\- Заткнись, - Аоминэ достал из кармана насквозь мокрый платок и прижал к щеке. - Можешь говорить? Значит неглубоко... Черт, еще чуть-чуть...

\- Ты не виноват, Аоминэ-кун. Она сумасшедшая... - пробормотал Имаеши, качнулся вперед и прижался лбом к плечу. - Я так рад тебя видеть...

\- Кретин... - Аоминэ отстранился, выдохнул тяжело сквозь стиснутые зубы и оглядел Имаеши с головы до ног. - Что с рукой? Локоть? 

Имаеши сдавленно кивнул. Аоминэ прижался к нему всем телом - горячий, как печка - удержал с силой на месте, пробежался по руке, ощупывая и что-то дернул резко. Имаеши взвыл.

\- Теперь все... - пробормотал Аоминэ, отстраняясь. Имаеши схватился за руку, выругался сквозь зубы. Из пореза на щеке текла кровь, которую не остановил пропитавшийся насквозь платок, очки сбились, челка облепила лоб... Аоминэ чертыхнулся, качнулся, взял его лицо в ладони и прижался губами к ране. Имаеши остолбенел. Стоял, не шевелясь, пока Аоминэ осторожно сцеловывал с пореза кровь - а потом солеными губами прижимался к губам. Требовательный язык толкнулся в рот, и Имаеши поддался, закинул руки на шею, отдаваясь моменту. Последняя точка стабильности в мире пошатнулась, и так ей и надо.

\- Живой... - хрипло выдохнул Аоминэ, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. - Шоичи...

\- Живой, живой... - невесело рассмеялся Имаеши, - даже сделаю тебе скидку на услуги адвоката, если потребуется.

\- Это... - выдохнул Аоминэ, и в его голосе наконец-то чувствовалось облегчение. - Может быть очень... актуально.

Аоминэ усадил Имаеши под короткий навес у входа на крышу, достал телефон, что-то отрывисто сказал в трубку, и через несколько минут полицейский отряд и врач скорой помощи были на месте.

\- Они-то в здание пошли, а там лифт заклинило, - объяснил Аоминэ, пока врач осматривал лицо Имаеши. - Пошли по лестнице. Хорошо, что врач с ними оказался. А я по пожарной кинулся. Как чувствовал...

\- У вас хороший нюх, Аоминэ-сан, - проговорил врач. - Не первый раз приходится с вами работать, и не первый раз именно ваша интуиция помогает предотвратить намного более тяжелые последствия. 

\- Аоминэ! - высокий дородный полицейский подошел ближе. - Ты снайпер! Баба в отрубе, но жива. Я бы не удивился, если бы ты ее завалил... 

\- Обижаешь, напарник, - хмыкнул Аоминэ. - Когда я превышал полномочия? Пойдет под суд, как ей и полагается. И ей очень, очень не повезло. 

\- Будет очень интересно оказаться на месте истца. Интересно, кто будет моим адвокатом? 

\- Адвокатов потом обсудим. Тебя немножко починили? Поехали. Мой напарник, Танака. Танака - Имаеши, мой... друг. Сейчас прокатимся до отделения, надо все это зафиксировать, - Аоминэ поморщился. - Я бы сам хотел тебя в больницу, но лучше сразу со всем покончить.

\- Все нормально, Аоминэ-кун, - Имаеши тяжело поднялся на ноги. - Делай что надо... 

Домой вернулись ближе к рассвету. Оставили неудавшуюся убийцу на напарника Танаку, проехали до отделения, Аоминэ нервничал и гнал, врач, отправившийся с ними, вполголоса направлял и успокаивал. Громко орала сирена, проезд по городу разрешен только для спецслужб. Мимо промчалась пожарная.

\- Я чувствую себя злодеем из "Бетмена", - пожаловался Имаеши, разглядывая отражение в зеркале заднего вида. 

\- А его разве не в кислоте купали? - отозвался Аоминэ, на полной скорости влетая в глубокую лужу. 

\- Не помню, - пожал плечами Имаеши. - А есть разница? Все одно кошмар.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Имаеши-сан, - проговорил врач. - Аккуратный шов, правильный уход - и вы забудете об этом инциденте.

\- Вы очень добры. 

Имаеши прижался лбом к стеклу и задремал. Аоминэ будил его для дачи показаний, и потом вез в больницу, но все воспринималось как во сне. В голове опять шумел бесконечный прибой. Прилив - отлив. Говорят, управляются луной. Имаеши даже полез в телефон смотреть лунный цикл. Новолуние. Ничего это не дало, только лишний повод для головной боли. Имаеши понятия не имел, на что влияет новолуние. 

Поэтому, когда Аоминэ вез его домой, Имаеши был уже на пределе. Ничего не хотелось, даже спать. Думать - тем более. Вяло рассматривал в зеркало шрам и трогал пальцем швы. Повязка на локте мешалась.

\- Не лезь руками! - буркнул Аоминэ.

\- Не будь занудой.

\- Доктор же предупреждал!

Имаеши тяжело вздохнул, но руку убрал. До дома доехали в тишине. От парковки до квартиры - целая вечность. Имаеши бесили бинты, хотелось в душ, хотелось смыть с себя этот день, переодеться, наконец, в сухое и выпить порошок от простуды. И Аоминэ бы не помешало. Он шел рядом, поддерживая за плечи, и сосредоточено смотрел вперед. Лифт приехал быстро, электричество было на месте - этот район меньше всего пострадал от наводнения. В квартиру ввалились плечом к плечу, толкаясь и ругаясь на пониженных тонах. Имаеши стянул плащ и скинул на пол, туда же отправились вконец испорченный шарф и рубашка. Аоминэ с какой-то ненормальной аккуратностью развешивал форменную куртку на плечиках. Имаеши прислонился к стене, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл - Аоминэ уже нависал сверху, смотрел так пристально, что под взглядом становилось неловко.

\- Никогда больше так не делай, - проговорил Аоминэ и вжался губами в губы - на грани целомудрия, едва касаясь. Имаеши схватил его за плечо, намереваясь оттолкнуть - слишком много поцелуев за день, слишком много всего, и не то, чтобы ему что-то не нравилось, просто он был не готов - но неожиданно для себя притянул ближе и позволил поцелую стать более интимным. Аоминэ целовался как в последний раз, и Имаеши задохнулся от понимания, насколько был сейчас перед ним открыт. Бежать и прятаться было бессмысленно. Мир потерял разум, последний смысл смыло дождями, Аоминэ отлично целуется, почему бы и нет? Схватившись за последнюю мысль, Имаеши вздрогнул и отстранился. 

\- Аоминэ-кун, - улыбнулся он, щурясь под очками. - Извини. Боюсь, ты выбрал не того человека. Я вряд ли могу быть для тебя... полноценным партнером.

\- Разве? - Аоминэ смотрел сверху вниз: шальная улыбка, горящий взгляд. - А мне кажется, что я сделал правильный выбор... 

Имаеши напрягся, когда горячая ладонь легла на горло, но тут же расслабился; пальцы обвели синяк на ключице, мазнули по груди, намеренно задевая сосок, очертили пару кругов по животу и царапнули кожу у пояса брюк. Одной рукой Аоминэ упирался в стену над головой, оставляя на белых обоях мокрые разводы, другой - расстегивал молнию на брюках. Имаеши был уверен, что ничего не получится, и, кажется, в первый раз готов был пожалеть о своем бессилии, но Аоминэ уверенно справился с молнией и накрыл ладонью пах. Имаеши хрипло застонал, толкаясь бедрами в ладонь. Шелковое белье скользило под пальцами, Аоминэ погладил член и улыбнулся, слегка касаясь губами виска.

\- Кажется, с тобой все в порядке. Не считая пары маленьких шрамов, конечно, но и они заживут... 

Имаеши закусил губу, выгнулся, упираясь затылком в стену. Аоминэ лизнул губы, дразня, укусил за подбородок и просунул руку под резинку боксеров. Имаеши резко выдохнул и пару раз приложился об стену - чтобы немного остудить пыл. Аоминэ рассмеялся и провел ладонью по члену, сжал, медленно начал двигать. Стон утонул в поцелуе, второй - успели поймать смуглые пальцы. 

\- Ты не представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу, - пробормотал Аоминэ, упираясь лбом в плечо. 

\- Почему же... не представляю? - выдохнул Имаеши. - У тебя все очень хорошо с умением... доносить до собеседника мысль... Дайки. 

Аоминэ выругался сквозь зубы, укусил в шею и начал двигать рукой быстрее; поймал ритм, подстроился под короткие рваные выдохи, вжался всем телом, удерживая у стены. Имаеши не выдержал, закинул руки на шею, прижался взмокшим лбом к плечу, задыхаясь. Перед глазами почему-то бежали цифры, римские цифры на циферблате часов. Минутная стрелка стоит, секундная нарезает круги. Имаеши кончил, удерживая перед глазами цифру три, и обмяк в руках Аоминэ - ноги отказывались держать. Аоминэ вытерся о штаны и подхватил его на руки. Имаеши открыл один глаз и невразумительно хмыкнул.

\- Ты тяжелый, - сообщил Аоминэ, ногой открывая дверь в спальню. - Не надейся, что так будет всегда.

\- А жаль. Мне нравится... - Имаеши потянулся, выгибаясь поперек огромной кровати. Аоминэ застыл, глядя на него таким голодным взглядом, что крышу снесло совсем. Ту самую, на которой сегодня вечером убивали. - Иди сюда.

Аоминэ стянул штаны с трусами и забрался на кровать - смуглая тень на белых простынях. Имаеши притиснулся ближе, стараясь не опираться на вывихнутую руку, сполз ниже и погладил член, сжав у основания. Аоминэ охнул, вцепился зубами в ладонь, запрокинул голову. 

У Имаеши было несколько женщин до жены, неудачная попытка после... И Касамацу, которому было больше всех надо, а Имаеши был единственным, кто соглашался пробовать. Позвонить ему, что ли, поблагодарить списком за все хорошее? Аоминэ глухо застонал, и посторонние мысли улетучились. Открытое доверие партнера строило всего; пальцы сжимали, гладили, поймав ритм, не сбиваясь, сильно и яростно - не как способ удовлетворить минутную слабость, а как способ сказать: "Я доверяю тебе". 

Аоминэ кончил, комкая в пальцах сбившиеся простыни.

\- Дайки... - Имаеши вытянулся вверх, прижался, устроил голову на смуглом плече. 

\- Ммм? - лениво потянулся Аоминэ, обнимая за плечи.

\- Положи мои очки... куда-нибудь? Им сегодня досталось...

Аоминэ поднялся на локте, вгляделся в лицо, отвел волосы со лба и медленно снял очки. Имаеши облизнул губы, не отводя глаз. 

\- Кэп, - позвал Аоминэ и быстро поцеловал. Получил такой же быстрый ответ, перегнулся через кровать, спасая многострадальные очки и натянул до плеч одеяло. - Только попробуй заболеть!

\- А если попробую - будешь обо мне заботиться, Аоминэ-кун? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Имаеши. Он пристроил ладонь на его груди и слушал стук сердца - сильный, ровный, надежный. 

\- Куда я денусь? - фыркнул Аоминэ, обнимая крепче. - Спать давай, а? Это ты досыпать останешься, а у меня дежурство. 

\- Ужасно. Я совершенно не умею выбирать партнеров, - посетовал Имаеши. - Сначала фотохудожница, теперь полицейский.... Сплошное невезение!

\- Карма у тебя такая, кэп, - Аоминэ уткнулся носом в волосы и вздохнул. - Если все-таки свалишься, возьму отгулы, у меня два дня еще есть в запасе. Буду лечить народными методами. 

\- Интригуешь, - промурлыкал Имаеши и широко зевнул. 

Аоминэ прижал его к себе и вырубился, словно убедившись, что сбежать будет проблематично. Имаеши некоторое время слушал ровное дыхание, а потом уснул сам. Во сне прибой утих, уступил место ровной морской глади, сквозь серые тучи робко проглядывал первый солнечный луч. Ничего не закончилось, вперед еще долгий путь и неприятное, грязное дело, которое предстоит поднять из архива и распутать заново, уничтожить, как гнездо диких ос. Шрам у губы говорил, что мир - жесток и безумен, и доверять ему больше нельзя. Теплое плечо Аоминэ под щекой было залогом того, что иногда - можно.

Когда Имаеши проснулся, за окном было светло. Судя по звукам, Аоминэ снова варил кофе на кухне. На кровати поверх одеяла лежали халат и полотенце. Имаеши с удовольствием потянулся, встал, завернувшись в халат, и подошел к окну. Прислушался к самочувствию, с удовлетворением отметил, что получилось не заболеть. Подумал, снял обручальное кольцо и положил на подоконник. Вздохнул глубоко и раздвинул шторы.


End file.
